When secrets are lost, truths are found
by Whovian2992
Summary: Instead of Bella and Edward, It was Bella's older sister Hope and Edward. Bella then comes to live with Bella with a dark secret held inside, will she tell them? Will she let herself be with her other half, and who will oppose? Rated M for language and dark themes in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Gray skies and moss green surround me as my surroundings blur by in an endless sea of nature and despair. Why I ever agreed to come to Forks to live with my older sister Hope and my father Charlie I will never know. Hope has been here about 6 months and is already dating some weirdo named Edward, he sounds like a douche to me. She keeps talking about forever with him, it makes me laugh. The only way they could be together forever is if he was a vampire, and I'd tear him apart and light him on fire myself before I would let that happen to her. Perks of being a hunter, the most powerful and feared of all supernatural creatures, we can not die. We only kill, we live to kill. There are only about 40 of us around the world though, it takes very special circumstances for us to be born. The whole vampire world is under the impression the Volturi rules them, keeps them in line. Little does the world know that they just work for the hunters, keeping us from exterminating them all like the vermin they are. We keep the peace, for all the creatures, the witches, the warlocks, the lycans, the vampires, the angels, the demons. We are the Hunters and we keep the peace.

-Time skip: In forks at Charlies-

Walking into this house everything seem so weird, so surreal. It all seems so normal but at the same time so, abnormal.

"Bella, the cullens have invited us over for dinner tonight. That's where Hope is right now. Do you want to head over now or wait?" My father Charlie asks me, he knows what I am for he was one too, he fell in love with a mortal and gave it all up, why is he acting so strange?

"I can head over now if you'd like, you can wait and catch up when you want. I really want to see Hope again, it has been far too long." I answer him quietly, he had pointed out the turn off to their house earlier and with perfect memory I wouldn't forget how to get there.

"Alright, I should be up there in an hour or so. Please be careful on that death trap you call a vehicle." He teases me lightly about my choice to ride a motorcycle, it's funny because he knows I can't die, I can't age. I am forever stuck at the age of 16 and I am okay with that, I matured early and look about 22.

I go upstairs to my room real quick, the room was decorated in reds and blacks, the complete opposite to Hope's room of pastel blues and purples. We are such opposites. She's beautiful in a timid nature, almost like a deer, her doe like eyes don't help. She walks without grace and trips as if she is a newborn horse walking her very first steps, her blush covers her completely when someone says something even remotely perverted, my prude of a sister. Her long brown hair with the red streaks goes well with her slightly tanned looking skin, as if she enjoys her time in the sun.

My bright blue eyes stand staring back at me, wide and swirling with secrets. My hair pitch black and to my waist, my skin paler than the fairest of ivory almost glowing in the lamp light. My body toned and full of muscle from years of work, my body curved in all the right places. Her beauty is quiet and peaceful while I have the beauty of power, my body is loud and draws attention, as does my blood. I am the ultimate prey, and the ultimate predator.


	2. Chapter 2

It took me about 25 minutes to get to the turn off to go to the Cullen's, the Cullen name keeps ringing bells in my head but I can't seem to place why. It is driving me crazy, well crazier than I already am. This driveway is taking forever, I've already driven about a mile, how far back in the woods are these nut jobs. A new scent other than the woods and the nature seeps into my car, it is sweet almost sickly sweet. Leave it to Hope to be in this town 6 months and be involved with vampires.

Oh shit! That's why the name Cullen rang bells, it's a vegetarian coven that lives as humans, the "children" go to high school while the leaders Carlisle and Esme who are mates are the parents. The coven is large, second largest to only the Volturi itself with a few nice powers too. There is Alice who can see the future and her ungifted mate Garrett, Rosalie who has no power and her mate Emmet who retained his newborn strength, Next are the two unmated, Edward who can read minds and Jasper the powerful empath.

The Volturi saw this family as a threat until they realized they don't want power or anything, they want a normal life. They want to be human so they try to be and the Volturi let them live that way, if they ever showed signs of an usurping though, they would be killed quickly and violently.

It is a trait within my family, human or not to have mental and physical shields so it probably kills Edward he can't read Hope's mind and now he won't be able to read mine either. Finally I pull out of the trees and there in front of me is a beautiful mansion. I appreciate the architecture but I'm too impatient to see Hope and make sure she is not okay to actually care what it looks like.

I walk up to the door and knock quietly knowing that they are all already downstairs and have known I was here from the second I started driving up the driveway. Hope better still be human or we will have an issue. The man I have seen dubbed as Carlisle opens the door and flashes me a "dazzling" smile, fucking vampires.

"You must be Isabella, please do come in." I just glare at him for calling me that and I hear Hope's familiar giggle from my left and I turn to glare at her too.

"Sorry, I forgot to inform you she hates the name Isabella. She goes by Bella." My darling sister informs the man in front of me. He smiles at me apologetically, trying to dazzle me again, humph it won't work.

Hope pats the seat to her left since Edward was to her right. I look at his eyes, they are a golden color but darker than they should be, he needs to hunt soon. I will let this relationship continue as long as he keeps my sister from harm. I can tell they are mates but the second he hurts her, I will break the bond they have and kill him. I am a sponge, I develop the power of every being I have ever met, I am the most powerful being to have ever lived. I could light him on fire with no trouble. He has no clue his mate's little sister is his worst nightmare.

As I sit down next to Hope she smiles at me and begins her introduction, something about all of them being adopted and yadda yadda. I didn't really pay any attention to her rambling until there was a noise from the stairs, we all looked to the stairs and from them looking back was the most handsome being I have ever met. Standing in front of me was Major Jasper Whitlock and from the bonds that just formed, he's my soul mate. Oh joy.


	3. Chapter 3

Leave it to me to get mated to a vampire, well if I was to be mated to any it's a good thing I was mated to the most feared vampire. He was known as the God of War from his involvement in the Southern Wars under command of that bitch Maria, good thing she is dead already or I'd track her down right now and make her suffer for hours for every single scar upon his skin. Don't get me wrong those scars are sexy but they were painful to get and for that someone will pay.

He smiles at me from the stairs and I smile back shyly, since when have I been fucking shy!? This is bull shit. He walks closer to me until he is about a foot away and then introduces himself.

"My name is Jasper Hale mam, Rosalie's twin." So that's the cover story. I decide to play with his southern raising and give him my hand as I whisper.

"I'm Bella, Hope's little sister, nice to meet you sir." He kisses my hand softly and I feel electricity in my skin, oh yes if I do not get this man in bed soon the world will end. From the corner of my eye I see Alice go into a trance like state and I decide to peak in and see what's going on.

_The world is dark for a second until light appears and two people are standing on a battlefield, me and Jasper. There are vampires in front of us slaughtered and dead, plumes of purple smoke rising into the air as the Cullen's stand behind us, Hope in Edward's arm as a redhead steps forward. She looks confident as if she has the drop on us, until she realizes all of her forces are dead and gone, she tries to run. She doesn't get too far because as soon as she turned I was on her, I had my hands around her throat and as I ripped her head off I say something. "Do not threaten me you pesky little vampire, this coven and that girl are under my protection. I am your worst nightmare little girl." I rip her head off but before she loses consciousness I lean into her ear one last time to say something. I can't hear it._

Suddenly me and Alice are back in the real world, the vision spanning only seconds that no one noticed me zone out too, they only noticed her do it. Alice looks confused and right at me as if asking a question with her eyes, I just smirk. Edward and Alice now seem puzzled at me and I just smirk a little harder and turn to Hope and ask her how the High school is. That kept her distracted, little did she know that as we talked normally, all the vampires around her were talking about me, and what that vision meant. They had no clue.

After about 15 minutes of this discussion Alice turns to me and asks me a stupid question.

"Hey Bella, you want to go shopping with me Rose and Hope this weekend. I know this great shop you could get some good stuff at, less dark too, you're too pale to being wearing so much black. We could even lighten your hair and make you look less" at this point she seemed to struggle for a word. "unapproachable." Suddenly Hope giggles and Alice looks clueless. I look down at my clothes, I'm wearing black skinny jeans, a Black Veil Brides tee shirt and a black leather jacket, combined with my black converse I think I look good, I look back at Alice and smirks, she takes this as a good sign and squeals for a second, then I ruin it.

"Yes Alice I will go shopping with you, but no you will not shop for me, I will not buy anything other than what I want. I like my dark colors, I like my dark hair and I like the fact that people don't want to approach me. That means I don't have to deal with stupid fucking people getting on the last fucking nerve I have. Got it?" Her smile instantly dies and I just smirk back at her, Edward and Emmett are full out laughing and everyone else is just trying to hide it. Hope finally busts out laughing and looks at Alice.  
"I told you she wouldn't give in, your pixie magic does not work on her." I snort at the word pixie magic, she does look like a pixie doesn't she. Jasper wraps his arm around my shoulder and smiles.

"We are gonna get along great sweetheart, anyone that can make her speechless has got to be my friend." I just smile back.

"No, you are going to stop being so dark and you're gonna stop being so rude got it? You either agree to my terms or I will make sure you're never allowed in this house again." She smirks at me as if she has the last word. Little did she know that I will.

"Listen up Alice, just because my sister and everyone else in this house is pushover enough to do everything you want doesn't mean that I will. I will do what I want and if I want to come back here I will okay? How are you going to stop me. The rest of your family likes me just fine." Everyone including her mate nod at me and I smile at her triumphantly Bella 1 Pixie 0.

Alice then begins talking about super speed about how they should get rid of me, cause a rift between me and Hope so that I will move away again. I just laughed. oh shit did I do that out loud. All the vampires look at me in shock and my sister just shakes her head. Oh shit, well I guess I'll have to explain then, I was hoping to wait a few months.

"Damn it Bella, couldn't even keep it for a day." She teases me lightly about what is about to happen, I sigh and roll my eyes at her. I look at everyone around and sigh again.

"Alright listen up, I need to tell you a story about me and what I am. No interrupting no questions no comments. I will address it all at the end okay? Alright so I guess I should start with my conception.."


	4. Chapter 4

"My conception is weird to say the least. My mother being half witch half fairy, my father being half warlock half vampire has bred me, something that really shouldn't exist but when hybrids breed this is the outcome. Me and Hope are not sisters as you believe but rather cousins close like sisters. I am a hunter, something feared throughout the world, something that is undeniably dangerous. I am the ultimate predator and the most seductive prey. The Volturi do not rule your world as you believe, they simply act upon the Hunter's orders. There are 40 of us and we rule the rule, natural and supernatural. Any questions before I go farther?"

I look around the room and I see shock and confusion from everyone except two of the members, Jasper and Carlisle, the other 6 had never heard of hunters and had no inkling of what I was speaking. Alice was the first to speak up?

"What the hell are you blabbering about, you are human! I can hear your heartbeat and everything." She yells at me and I just smirk. Next thing she knows I have her against the wall across the room with one hand around her neck. The cracks slowly started to appear and I giggle a little. Garrett her mate comes after me and I just smile as he hits my physical shield, me and Alice are in our own personal bubble.

"Still believe I'm just human, I moved faster than you could see. I have you against this wall barely holding you and your neck is cracking. Do not underestimate me!" I snarl in her face before throwing her at her mate, my shield dissipating.

"That was AWESOME!" Yells the big one, Emmett, he's such a big child. Jasper looks at me and just smirks, I can feel the lust rolling off of him from here.

"See what she just did Edward, she is a danger. We have to keep her away from Hope!" Alice starts screaming at Edward and I just chuckle. Edward just nods and tells Hope that I have to leave, I just stop and watch the show. Hope stands up and looks at him her hands on her hips and I just giggle, knowing what is about to happen.

"No. You may be my mate but she is my sister, my best friend. She is the only person who knows every single thing about me. She is the only one who knows what I truly am and if you dare think I am just a weak pathetic human you are sorely wrong sir." The air begins to race and spin around her in her anger. "You are going to sit down, Alice is going to calm down and we are going to talk naturally. Got it!?" She yells at the room, her power and authority flowing off of her in waves, what a beautiful princess

Hope is something special and beautiful but not rare and very immortal. My dear sister is an elf, even better she is a royal elf with control of the elements. My sister is to be crowned queen one day and with her mate, her other half being a vampire just means peace between the two races. Edward Cullen will be king of the Elves some day, I can only hope that it will end well.

Everyone stares at her in shock and I just chuckle. " You are telling me that you managed to keep your temper for 6 months? Holy shit that has got to be a record, I should inform the guard." I comment quietly at her and she narrows her eyes at me, her temper is almost as bad as Caius Volturi's. It is quite comical when those two get into a fight.

"Shut it Hunter." She quips back at me with that familiar playful fire in her eyes, I love riling her up.

"Make me, Elf." I shoot back quickly and suddenly Carlisle has a sharp intake of breath and his thoughts overwhelm me and Edward. All those memories of the elf world that have been erased and removed when he turned are coming back. Well shit. After a few moments he gets his bearings straight and looks me dead in the eye.

"You took my memories away from me. Why?" He questions me quietly and I can feel the betrayal and pain radiating off of him as he looks between me and Hope.

I sigh quietly before responding. "I had too, It was driving you crazy as a newborn, all those memories inside your head confusing you and torturing you. You weren't ready, I had too." I answer quietly as I remember meeting a confused and wild newborn Carlisle as he tried to sort through his memories, so I had locked the elf ones away and replaced them with false human memories.

"I remember, I couldn't think straight, so much information so much stuff to think to do to feel. You did the right thing, I couldn't control myself."

That was an understatement, when I found him and took those memories away he had just feed upon a human, I would never tell him that though. It would destroy him. I look around the room again and sigh, only one person in this room was a true vampire, and it just had to be Hope's mate Edward.

Rosalie the ice queen was a nymph, an ice nymph, she would've had cold blue eyes when human and her beauty is beyond all others. Emmett There was definitely part troll or ogre, I can never tell the difference. Esme with her kind eyes and heart shaped face was definitely an angel of some sorts, or at least part one. Garrett with his dark eyes and brooding manner was a dark angel of some sorts, the opposite of Esme, his heart is tainted with evil. I look at Alice and giggle as I realize she really is a Pixie, they will get a kick out of this. Last but not least I take a look at my mate Jasper and nearly cringe. Standing in front of me is a demon, a very powerful very dark demon. He is the most powerful demon to have ever existed and he is the demon of war. Leave it to me.

Now I just have the internal war of whether or not to tell them, telling them could allay many curious questions but could also hurt my mate beyond all else. Oh Joy.


End file.
